


A Lesson In Subtlety

by orphan_account



Series: Hawthorne (Perfectworldshipping) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Coffee, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lysandre and Sycamore have a talk





	A Lesson In Subtlety

Lysandre had left his jacket at Sycamore's place. His Holo Caster was still in the pocket. Sycamore's own Holo Caster wasn't responding to Lysandre's calls, which was a bit frustrating. It was probably dead. Lysandre didn't want to barge in unannounced to Sycamore's apartment, but it became more and more apparent that he just might have to, regardless of how rude it may be.

Then he had an idea.

Using a spare Holo Caster, Lysandre called his own. It took a few minutes for Sycamore to actually pick up, though, it appeared he'd done it by accident because Lysandre had a feeling he wasn't supposed to know about what was going on on the other side.

While there was no video, Lysandre could hear the gentle sounds Sycamore was making. At first, he thought Sycamore was playing with a Pokemon. Then, he thought perhaps he was injured. One particularly breathless moan drove the nail into the board and Lysandre realized that he wasn't hurt at all. He was pleasuring himself.

 _"Mon Amore!_ " Sycamore let out a high-pitched whine. "Lys...Oh, God..."

Lysandre could only sit there in silence, a hand trailing down to his thigh. He did his best to be quiet, letting out a deep, heavy breath. He didn't want to moan, but hearing Sycamore hiss and mewl his name was almost unbearable.

" _Mon Petit"_ Lysandre whimpered. His head snapped back as he came. Sycamore cried out loudly, reaching climax himself. The air was filled with the sounds of panting for a few moments, then Lysandre hung up. He would stop by later.

* * *

 

Sycamore was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He threw on a shirt and jeans before walking up to the door and opening it. Lysandre stood on the other side, a bright red umbrella open and slung over his shoulder. "Sorry to intrude, Mon Ami, but I believe I left something at your house."

"Indeed. Come in. Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate? I have some wine, too." Sycamore asked, cheerily.

"...Coffee would be nice. The chill this morning is unbearable," Lysandre walked inside and closed the umbrella. "I left my good jacket here."

Sycamore nodded and headed into the laundry room, returning with Lysandre's jacket, which was spotless and smelled like lavender. When Lysandre took it back, he took note of just how clean his jacket was with a smirk, but didn't comment.

As the coffee pot heated up, Sycamore removed some coffee mugs from the counter. "I know you've told me before, but I'm afraid I forgot, how do you like your coffee?"

"Sweet," Lysandre replied before getting up and walking up behind Sycamore, so the professor was pinned in between Lysandre's arms. Sycamore blushed some. "Here," Lysandre said into Augustine's ear. "I'll help you." He placed his hands on Sycamore's wrist and guided them over to the sugar tin. Lysandre could feel Sycamore's legs and arms shaking. Not with fear, though. Lysander decided to take a risk and nipped on Augustine's ear.

"Ah..." Sycamore gasped. "I have some vanilla creamer if you...if..." He trailed off as Lysandre peppered his neck with soft kisses. He slumped back into Lysandre's arms and softly exhaled. "I must still be dreaming."

"No, I assure you that this is real. I want you, Augustine." Lysandre whispered. "I adore you, mon ami."

"Th...the coffee is done," Sycamore moved to pour the brew into the cups. He was blushing and a weird little smile had crept across his face. After the coffee was fixed and they sat down, Lysandre squeezed Sycamore's knee slightly. "Is this okay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Me touching you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh. Oh! Yes, yes, it's just fine. I just...I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to return my feelings."

Lysandre thought about mentioning the Holo Caster incident but changed his mind. "It's been a long time coming. I've had an eye on you since you became the professor. You're an interesting specimen." 

Sycamore blushed and tucked an unruly strand of black hair behind his ear. "You're far too kind, Lys."

Lysandre began to kiss Sycamore on the neck again and chuckled at the gasp that escaped. He slipped a hand in between Sycamore's thigh and purred at the broken moan it got him. Augustine was already somewhat aroused. Lysandre unzipped his pants and pulled out Sycamore's flush cock. It was a good size, which didn't surprise Lysandre much. He rubbed at the sensitive tip and chuckled at the whimpering Sycamore made. "Please, mon ami."

Lysandre responded by giving it a harsh pump. Augustine threw his head back and placed a hand on Lysandre's. He buried his face into Lysandre's neck, sucking on the spot where the neck met the shoulder. Lysandre continued to pump him up and down, listening as Sycamore moaned and begged. He didn't last very long and came onto Lysandre's hand. Lysandre lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked the semen off slowly. When he finished, he grabbed the professor by the waist and made his way into the bedroom. Sycamore was more than compliant, giggling as Lysandre threw him onto his stomach. There was a pause between them before Lysandre asked Sycamore if he had any lotion. "Hah...no, this cold weather has been running my supply down, but if you're interested I know something better."

"And what would that be?" Lysandre rumbled.

Augustine slid off the bed and unzipped Lysandre's trousers. He smirked at the size but didn't say a word, instead choosing to occupy his mouth with the tip of his cock, licking off the precum. Lysandre exhaled sharply. It was all he could do to keep himself from fucking Sycamore's throat.

Eventually, as Sycamore swallowed Lysandre down to the base, Lysandre pulled out and told Sycamore to get on the bed and spread his legs open. Sycamore obliged eagerly.

The first thrust was painful. Sycamore grabbed at the sheets and let out a whine at the burning sensation. It took a few more experimental thrusts before Sycamore finally opened up for him and let out a soft moan. Taking that as a sign of approval, Lysandre started up an unrelenting pace that left the professor drooling all over the bed sheet. At one point, Lysandre hit something and Augustine really shattered the glass windows with the scream he released. Lysandre rolled Sycamore over onto his side and pounded him from this angle. Augustine's eyes had rolled up into his head and he couldn't even think, so wrapped up in pleasure. Suddenly, Lysandre dropped the pace and began to pound erratically in one spot as Sycamore completely lost it, tears streaming down his face.

Unable to withstand Sycamore's insides (or that face) Lysandre thrust in harshly one final time and came right against that spot. Sycamore came again, completely winded from the rough treatment. Lysandre pulled out of the smaller male, watching has his cum dripped down Sycamore's legs.

In the living room, the coffee grew cold.

"We should do that again sometime," Sycamore said softly. "Please."

"I'm sure I can make time for you," Lysandre replied, pulling his pants back up.

Sycamore's only response was a soft purr. He slipped off the bed again before reaching for Lysandre's hand. "Can you...carry me to the bathroom? I don't think I can walk."

Lysandre scooped up the boy and brought him into the bathroom, placing him down on the jacuzzi bench and turning on the warm water. Sycamore wiped the tears from his eyes. "Lysandre?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Sycamore whimpered. Lysandre kissed him softly on the forehead. He lowered the professor into the warm water and kept a watchful eye on him to make sure he didn't drown.

"There's room for two," Sycamore murmured. Lysandre started to undress again. "I suppose that's an invitation?"

Sycamore's only response was a smug little grin

 


End file.
